


Between weak and drunken hearts

by jijal



Category: BTOB (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijal/pseuds/jijal
Summary: In which Eunkwang is both worry and comfort, and Minhyuk isn'tdrunk.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Seo Eunkwang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Between weak and drunken hearts

“I’ll never let you go.”

Minhyuk places a kiss to Eunkwang’s jaw, dragging his lips over his warm skin, another kiss to his cheek, and his temple, and he buries his nose in his messy hair. A deep inhale, a happy exhale, and the erratic rise and fall of Eunkwang’s chest as he breaks out into a quiet chuckle. It takes Minhyuk a moment to catch on.

“What,” he whines low in his throat, only half-heartedly biting back the smile creeping up his lips. “Why’reyou laughing?”

“You’re so cheesy when you’re drunk,” Eunkwang says, turning his head to meet Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Not drunk,” Minhyuk grumbles, giving his best fake frown and burying his face in Eunkwang’s neck in protest. Eunkwang snickers again, and Minhyuk moves on to mouth at the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck, his tongue darting out. Eunkwang lets out a high squeal in response, and Minhyuk jumps a little.

“Stop,” Eunkwang breathes out, squirming under Minhyuk’s touch, “it tickles, stop, _please_.”

“This’ what you get for calling me cheesy,” Minhyuk mumbles, his hand coming up to Eunkwang’s side. He lets his fingers dance across his skin, and something between laughter and a whine erupts from Eunkwang’s throat at the sensation. He tries to turn around, arches his back — anything to escape Minhyuk’s merciless attack.

“Minhyuk-ah, stop,” he brings out, and Minhyuk tightens his arm around him when he feels Eunkwang try to slip away off to the side, pressing a kiss to his cheek to signify their truce. He doesn’t want him to actually leave, oh no.

“Okay. I’m done,” he declares, thoroughly satisfied, and Eunkwang gives a sulky pout, still trying to catch his breath. “And don’give me that look. We’re even now.”

As if to prove it, Minhyuk places another kiss to Eunkwang’s shoulder, his collarbone, and every spot in-between; he rests his head on Eunkwang’s chest when he’s done, a long sigh slips past Eunkwang’s lips, and a comfortable, peaceful silence settles between them. Eunkwang’s hand in Minhyuk’s hair, gently twirling strands between his fingertips, Minhyuk can hear Eunkwang’s heart beat, its steady rhythm in tune with the quiet ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. It’s almost hypnotic, and Minhyuk’s eyelids become heavy. It’s been a long day.

“I missed you,” Eunkwang says, and slightly startles Minhyuk out of his sleepy haze. He didn’t even notice he was already falling asleep, though Eunkwang makes it almost impossible not to. Something about the warmth of his body, or the smell of his skin, or maybe just the sound of his slow, even breathing is enough for Minhyuk to drift off without a care in the world. It's come to be somewhat of a luxury.

“Me too,” he mumbles. “Miss you so much. All the time.”

He isn’t sure how he manages to sleep, at all, when Eunkwang isn’t there; his own bed cold, and his whole apartment lifeless, quiet for weeks on end. Coming home is merely leaving work, leaving the police station behind, and Minhyuk never feels like he _arrives_ anywhere. He's never anywhere. Not if Eunkwang isn’t there.

He dreads him leaving in the morning, slipping out of bed at an ungodly hour to catch one of the first trains and go back to camp before Minhyuk is even awake enough to protest. He should be used to it by now, but he'd be lying if he said he was. At least, it's not as hard on Eunkwang as it is on him, Minhyuk thinks. At least, Eunkwang likes it there, enjoys what’s he’s doing and spending time with his team.

A giggle erupts from Minhyuk's throat at the thought of his own colleagues, and Eunkwang perks up his eyebrows in surprise.

“Told the guys I have a girlfriend once, but I never show them pictures,” Minhyuk explains, their nosy questions from when they last went out for drinks still ringing in his head. Despite his reservations, they’re all perfectly fine guys. Nice to talk to and respectful. But Minhyuk was silly to think his silence would go unnoticed, that he could listen to everybody talk, _brag_ about their girlfriends over dinner without joining in. Of course they noticed. And Minhyuk was forced to come up with _something_.

“They believe it?” Eunkwang asks, way more serious than Minhyuk likes him. Or ever wants him to be.

He hums in his throat, not really willing to dwell on it and let it ruin what little is left of their night together. “I guess.”

He's never wasted much time thinking about it, and the two of them don't get to see each other nearly often enough. Eunkwang stationed all the way up north in Hwacheon, and Minhyuk in Seoul, their days off match up only ever so often. The last thing he wants to talk about is everything he got to leave behind just for today. All the baggage Eunkwang doesn't know about.

“Be careful, yeah?”

He doesn’t have to remind Minhyuk what could happen if he wasn’t, if he got found out. They’ve been over this a hundred times, it feels like. He’s painfully aware.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Minhyuk is quick to assure him. “You’remy little secret.”

He presses a quick kiss to the tip of Eunkwang’s nose, but the frown remains, the worry almost carved into Eunkwang’s face. Minhyuk wants nothing more than to make it disappear again, even if just for his own sake.

“Promise,” Eunkwang says, a little firmer this time, still not letting it go. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

Minhyuk playfully rolls his eyes at him.

“ _Promise_ ,” he says back, drawing out the vowels. “But let’s not talk about this, okay? Not now.”

He tries his best not to let his exasperation show, because he doesn’t want to fight, doesn’t want to make Eunkwang feel bad about himself. He can’t help but worry. Minhyuk knows, even if it drives him crazy sometimes.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Eunkwang whispers, and averts his eyes. “I shouldn't have...”

“It's alright,” Minhyuk mumbles, softly cutting him off. He doesn't want him to be sorry. “We’ll be fine. We’ve made it this far…”

He trails off, unsure what to say, shifts his weight and props himself up on his elbow to cup Eunkwang's face with one hand. Eunkwang looks up again, into Minhyuk's eyes, and everything becomes a little bit more bearable. Minhyuk doesn't dare to look away.

He can't tell what it is, but something in Eunkwang's gaze shifts, his expression softens, and he relaxes.

“Just a few more months and I’ll have you back,” he says, and a small smile graces his face, at last.

“Just a few more months,” Minhyuk echoes, quietly. It’s small comfort, but it’s enough; he rests his head on Eunkwang’s chest again, lets his eyes fall shut and listens to his heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> my first minkwang... sweet and gloomy and short.... just in time for minkwang birthday month..... happy birth 90line i love you by the way are you free tuesdays
> 
> title inspired by people help the people by birdy; [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/jungsilhoon) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/9094) | [btob fic exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/btob_fic_exchange)


End file.
